Fifty Years
by emrldapplejuice
Summary: During a Quidditch game in 1969, Andromeda Black hit Ted Tonks in the head with a Bludger. In 1971 she married him under a gazebo close to the sea. Once freed from her chains, Andromeda explored herself, took chances, was forced down to her knees and learned how to live and love again. This is her story.
1. 1970 - 1979

_**A/N**_

 _This story consists of fifty one-shots, divided into five chapters. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think._

 _ **Special thanks** to my awesome editor who added their magic to my writing and helped me improve._

 _ **Warnings** are listed at the bottom of each chapter. _

* * *

**January 1970**

Andromeda raced up the stairs and wasn't surprised to find him standing by the railing, casually leaning over it. His telescope by his side, and surrounded by books, while parchment and quill lay scattered around the floor. She looked at him for a moment before she stepped into the moonlight.

When he heard her panting, he turned around and gave her his award-winning grin. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her hair before they down to gaze at the stars. When he felt her shiver, he put his Hufflepuff scarf around her neck and fastened it with a knot.

She snuggled into his side, enjoying his warmth. "I realised something today, Mr Tonks," she said after a while, her tone playful.

He kissed her gently and touched her cheek. Moonlight illuminated his face as he looked lovingly at her.

"Care to share, Ms Black?" he grinned, running his fingers through her chocolate coloured hair.

She took a breath, letting the tranquil quiet hang in the air for a moment before speaking. "That... Well, I love you," she said eventually and blushed lightly. For a moment she didn't dare to look at him.

"About bloody time, Dromeda!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly. Turning her face toward him, he gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you, too!"

They enjoyed each others presence and the clear night until well after curfew. She was still wearing his scarf when she eventually returned to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

 **November 1971**

"Dromeda," he groaned. His whole body tensed up and then he shuddered and sighed. His nails dug into her back, creating a delicious pain and he buried his head in her shoulder, breathing heavily.

Having not quite been satisfied yet, she was still sitting on his lap and refused to move away. She gently rubbed her slick folds up and down his manhood waiting for him to get ready again. She moaned softly into his hair, close to his ear, and felt goose bumps forming on his back when she did so.

When he was ready again, he flipped her over and climbed on top of her. He kissed her hard and passionately and before she could beg him to enter her, she felt him at her entrance. She pushed her pelvis up and sighed when he finally thrust into her.

He was good in bed, hitting every sensitive spot and making her writhe under him. She begged him to go faster, and, in response, with a smirk on his face, he slipped out and buried his face between her thighs. She groaned and kept his head in place with her hands.

"Yes!" She hissed as he pushed his index and middle finger inside her while trailing his tongue up and down her folds. With his rough fingers, he massaged her breasts and pinched her taut nipples. Rapidly approaching her release, she arched her back and he slid into her again. It didn't take long for her to climax. She moaned loudly as she came and pushed him over the edge with just those beautiful noises.

He collapsed into her waiting arms. The pair finally felt at home in their new flat.

* * *

 **October 1972**

Enjoying her day off, she lay down on the couch and opened her book.

She turned the page and caressed her lower belly. She wasn't showing yet, leaving only her and Ted knowing of their child. Turning the page again, she rested her hand beneath her shirt and ran her fingers over the skin just below the navel. That's when she felt it, a small fluttering as faint as breath tickling the inside of her belly. Gasping, she immediately put the book down and laid her other hand on her belly to stroke it softly.

"You're really there," she mused with a bright smile on her lips.

Her initial excitement quickly gave way to dread. There was no one she could go to for advice. No one to ease her mind, to tell her that everything will work out or to inform her what to expect. Her own mother had carelessly cast her away and Ted's was no confidante of hers. Just her and Ted... Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat up, putting her head in her hands, feeling alone.

She took a deep breath and stroked her belly again, trying to calm herself. "I love you so much, dear," she whispered. "We'll be fine, won't we?"

The baby moved again and she smiled, reassured by their movements. She reached for her book again, anxiously waiting for Ted to come home, so she could tell him.

* * *

 **March 1973**

Ted gently pushed his daughter's tiny foot into the dark ink and onto the paper. Andromeda shook her head at the Muggle tradition, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. The girl shrieked when the cold liquid touched her toes and changed her hair colour from jet-black to bright red for just a moment.

"Did she just…" he asked incredulously before shooting a questioning gaze at his tired wife.

"A metamorphmagus!" There was a note of exhaustion in her voice, but she couldn't help but smile brightly at his puzzled expression.

He still looked quite shocked and sat down on the edge of the bed, laying Nymphadora down in Andromeda's waiting arms.

Andromeda grabbed his fingers with her free hand and squeezed them. "I'm so happy she's finally here," her voice thick with tears. "She's perfect."

"She truly is," he said, as he lovingly touched his daughter's rosy cheek. "But what about this meta… meta... what did you call it?"

Andromeda chuckled lightly. "Meta-morph-magus, dear," she spelt it out for him. "It means that she'll be able to change her body in whatever way she wants to. It's a rare gift; we did a brilliant job."

He nodded firmly, pressing a small kiss to Nymphadora's head. The tears forming in his eyes made Andromeda's heart flutter.

* * *

 **August 1974**

"Have you ever heard about the International Statute of Secrecy?" He asked in a teasing voice while he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

She turned around, her heavy black robes swaying gently. "What?"

"You know, while I do love seeing you in a corset my relatives will find it odd. They're Muggles, I'm sure you're aware?"

Andromeda laughed. "Don't you think bringing our little metamorphmagus threatens the Statute more than my robes?" Her retort was fair but she changed out of her dress anyway.

The toddler in question had pulled the hood off her head for the third time, and Ted and Andromeda could only sigh. Nymphadora and her hair had stubbornly decided that green was the colour of the day.

"Are you sure there isn't spell to keep her hair brown?" Ted asked.

"There isn't. It would hurt her. It's her nature to change, we can't suppress that." She sighed. "Go alone, tell them she's sick. We'll visit your parents next weekend and it's not like the rest of your family don't find me weird anyway." She chuckled lightly and took the tired baby from Ted's arms, rocking her gently.

"I hate doing this, Dromeda," he said, running his fingers through Nymphadora's fine hair. "I hate that I have to hide my wonderful daughter."

"I know," Andromeda said and gently pressed her forehead against his. "It'll get easier, I promise you. It's a gift. One she'll have control over eventually."

* * *

 **June 1975**

She hid the photo album down on her lap when Ted entered the study but forgot to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

He sat on the edge of the desk and studied her face, his steady gaze making her squirm. As usual, she was unable to hide from him.

"Talk to me, love." He gently pulled the album from her sweaty palms and placed it on the table. "What were you looking at?"

She sighed and reached for the album, opening it where he had interrupted her. Narcissa smiled at them from the picture, waving shyly at the camera, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Andromeda swallowed as she traced her sister's face with the tip of her finger.

She didn't miss her family's disgusting beliefs and Ted gave her more than she had ever wanted but…

A teardrop fell onto the page and Ted wiped it away with his handkerchief.

"I miss them. I know I shouldn't, but..." Andromeda trailed off, putting her head on his thigh as he drew soothing circles on her back.

"Hush, sweetheart. They're your family, it's okay to miss them," he reassured her and lifted her head so she could see how sincere he was.

* * *

 **September 1976**

A smile grew on Andromeda's lips when she spotted him waiting for her in the lobby of St. Mungo's. He wrapped her arms around her waist and drew her close, kissing her firmly on the lips in front of her colleagues and some waiting patients.

She gently pushed him away, blushing when she noticed the audience.

He frowned lightly. "Can't I visit my beautiful wife at work?" he asked, dramatically putting his hand on his heart. "Not even to take her to lunch on our anniversary?"

She chuckled and stepped closer, capturing his lips again, this time successfully ignoring her co-workers looks. "Of course you're allowed, my handsome husband," she whispered in his ear.

Ted led Andromeda into a small restaurant in Muggle London. "Do you remember this place?" he asked after they had sat down and he had ordered for both of them.

She looked around for a moment, the place looking somewhat familiar. "Oh!" She grinned as the realisation hit her. "We had dinner here after you had proposed, didn't we?"

He laughed at the memory and took her hand in his. "We did. It was hilarious. You were terrified of all the Muggles."

Andromeda blushed and let out a huff. "Still not funny." She crossed her arms on her chest.

He gave her his best goofy grin, and she melted immediately. "I love you, Teddy," she said sincerely, reaching for his hand. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

 **April 1977**

Ted waited to return to the bathroom until after the cramps had stopped. Andromeda looked up at him when he entered, tired, with red and watery eyes. "Please, Ted. I can't do this anymore," she whispered numbly, a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

He wiped his own tears and pulled her up, trying not to look at the blood on the floor as he helped her into the bathtub.

When he took off her nightgown, she winced and protectively slung an arm around her waist. He swallowed hard when he saw the dried blood between her legs. Carefully, he washed it off with warm water and a soft cloth. He filled up the bathtub, added her favourite scent and helped her sit down.

"Are you sick, mummy? I heard you cry." Nymphadora asked, peeking her head into the bathroom. She was wearing her pyjamas, had her plush cat in one arm and was rubbing her tired eyes with her free hand. Luckily, Ted grabbed her before she could notice the blood and quickly carried her outside.

Andromeda had to put her hand in front of her mouth to hold back her cries. How could this have happened again? She had been so careful, had followed all the advice, had taken every precaution… She shook her head as sobs wracked her body.

He returned minutes later, undressed and settled down behind her in the tub. He placed one hand on her middle and slung his arm around her upper body. She leant her head against his shoulder and cried.

"We won't try again," he promised her as tears ran down his face.

Their dream of a second child shattered forever.

* * *

 **February 1978**

She dangled the Oxford University pamphlet in front of his face, trying to snatch his attention away from the newspaper.

His brows furrowed the moment he read the title. "Are you sure?" he asked and took the leaflet from her hands, scrolling through it. "Muggle medicine?"

She nodded and sat down in front of him on the floor, crossing her legs, laying her hands flat on his knees. "I really want to do this. It would be wonderful to combine our methods of healing with theirs. The possibilities are endless," she mused, looking at him with gleaming eyes. She didn't tell him that she also wanted to shut up the male head-healers that still bad-mouthed her for working after having a child. The desire to prove that a woman can handle both was something that had always driven her, and this seemed to be the best way to go about it.

He looked through the pamphlet again and put his head in his hands. "I've no idea how we're supposed to afford this, Dromeda," he sighed.

"I still have some jewellery left to sell and I want to work part-time. I'm sure it'll work out." She gave him her best smile and squeezed his knees.

He nodded weakly, brows still slightly furrowed. "Mmh, why is it that I can never say no to you?" he asked. He reached for her hands, leant down and kissed her knuckles.

She jumped up and sat down on his lap, curling her arms around his neck. "I have my ways," she said teasingly and kissed the sensitive spot on his throat.

* * *

 **June 1979**

"What's mummy doing?" Nymphadora whispered much too loudly into Ted's ear.

Andromeda chose to ignore the question and simply wait for Ted to answer, giving him an impish smile in the meantime.

"She's eating ice cream, just like the two of us." He grinned back at his wife, ignoring the intent of the girl's question.

"I know that, daddy! But she eats it with a spoon!" Nymphadora exclaimed, quickly becoming exasperated and flustered when her father didn't give a good answer.

Andromeda tried her best not to laugh at their exchange, hiding her smile behind a napkin.

"Mummy grew up in a very strict family, angel," Ted said eventually, wiping ice cream traces off her face. "She had to always eat with cutlery. And some of it stuck; even now that she's living with brute's like us." He nudged Nymphadora's ribs lightly, making her giggle, and gave Andromeda a small wink.

Andromeda nodded approvingly, eating another spoonful of strawberry ice-cream.

"Weird," Nymphadora concluded as she accidentally dropped half her cone, smearing ice cream all over her shirt.

Andromeda rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile. "And that's exactly why everybody should eat ice cream with a spoon!"

* * *

 _ **Warnings for this chapter:**_

 _\- m/f sex (1971)_ _\- mentions of miscarriage and blood (1977)._


	2. 1980 - 1989

**January 1980**

"Happy birthday!" Nymphadora gave Andromeda a tackling hug as she stepped in from the snow.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She looked at her daughter's chocolate smeared face and ruffled her hair as a flour covered Ted also stepped into the hallway.

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her gently. Nymphadora gagged and Andromeda felt Ted laugh against her lips. After they'd parted, Nymphadora's sticky fingers enclosed Andromeda's to drag her towards the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Nymphadora yelled and pointed towards the saggy chocolate cake on the table, numerous candles jammed on top of it.

Andromeda gave them both a bright smile. "Have you been working all afternoon?" she asked placing a nodding Nymphadora on her lap and kissing her cheek. Together they blew out the candles while Ted cut all of them a big piece.

After tasting the cake and praising a beaming Nymphadora for her efforts, Andromeda faced them and pointed towards the candles: "Was it necessary to jam twenty-seven of them on that small cake?"

"Yes, daddy said you're old now!" Nymphadora exclaimed. Ted had the decency to blush lightly when he was caught inciting their daughter to taunt Andromeda.

"And I just love to tease that you're older than me." He grinned and shot her a loving glance.

His remark earned him a small slap on his arm.

Andromeda had been working overtime, so soon after they'd finished eating, she heaved Nymphadora in her arms to tickle and cuddle her. "Time for bed, sweetheart."

Nymphadora whined and Andromeda reluctantly put her to bed, regretting once more not being able to spend more time with her _._

* * *

 **November 1981**

She slammed her textbook shut and drummed her fingers on the cover. Despite the proximity of her exams, her thoughts kept wandering back to the Daily Prophet. The latest issue had featured a special exposé on the Black family and its two recently incarcerated members.

She couldn't help but worry. Her heart screamed for Bella and Sirius. While Andromeda could believe that her sister would commit such violence, grief still panged within her. No, she didn't doubt that Bellatrix committed those vile crimes, most likely with a gleeful smile on her face. But Sirius... She couldn't reconcile the loving, dark-haired boy with the cold-blooded murderer that her little cousin was accused of being.

She paced the room, wondering whether her "family" were finally proud of their children.

It hurt her to think that, despite her efforts, despite her beautiful daughter, they still loved murderers more than they'd ever loved her. She shook her head. She would not go there again. She had left them and their bigotry for Ted and Nymphadora. She wouldn't go back. Not again, even in thought.

She opened the window to get a breath of cool, fresh air before turning back to her studies.

* * *

 **May 1982**

"I want sweets," Nymphadora wailed as she grabbed at Andromeda's robes.

The older witch shook her head, worn out after a day of shopping. "No, love, you've just had lunch."

She was pulling her whining daughter towards Madam Malkin's when a head of familiar blond hair caught her eyes. She froze and clasped Nymphadora's hand tight within her own. How she longed to go over there and say hello; the unbidden recollection was almost too much.

Nymphadora noticed her discomfort and started to tug at her dress again, worry evident on her face. "Mummy, what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Andromeda cowered down next to her and looked at her for a moment before, pointing towards Narcissa. "That's mummy's little sister in there; she's holding your baby cousin." She was soft-spoken as she pulled Nymphadora into a hug.

"Why don't we say hello?"

She closed her eyes. Nymphadora had no idea how hard it was to answer her question, not only because of the circumstances but because her mother hadn't quite come to terms with it herself. Andromeda swallowed and held the girl closer. "Because we don't talk to each other anymore." After a few moments, she opened her eyes and stood her hand still clasped on the smaller one.

"Why not?"

Andromeda sighed, her patience wearing thin as painful memories were dragged to the surface. "We… We hurt each other... In the past." She took a breath. "Do you remember how we always tell you to apologise after you've hurt someone?"

Nymphadora nodded slowly.

"We didn't apologise to each other so now we're still hurt."

Nymphadora opened her mouth to ask another question, but Andromeda intervened. "What kind of sweets would you like?"

The true reason for their dispute was a story for when Nymphadora was older.

* * *

 **July 1983**

"Daddy, why did you make mummy scream?"

Andromeda spat out the sip of tea she had just been drinking. While her face gained a bright red flush, Ted's paled considerably as he stammered out an incoherent string of words only to stop when a firm hand was placed on his leg. "I'll handle this, dear."

The former Slytherin knelt down next to her daughter. They had already told her where babies came from but had left out the details about... Pleasure for later, wishing 'later' would never come. She sighed, all the lessons on tact and careful talking never prepared for this.

Ted was nervously picking on invisible dust on his clothes while Andromeda informed their daughter. "Do you remember when we told you how children are made?"

Nymphadora nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well sometimes… Sometimes when a daddy and a mummy are... Making a child, it can be a very... Enjoyable experience."

"Then, why were you screaming?"

Andromeda blushed. "Um… You know how when you get excited, you sometimes yell or scream?"

"Oh!" the young girl bobbed her head. "I get it now. So you were just happy?"

She nodded.

Nymphadora thought for a moment before asking, "So you're going to have a baby now?" As she stared up at Andromeda expectantly.

A brief look of pain grazed as the witch shook her head. "No, that doesn't always happen." Her voice quivered slightly.

"Okay." Nymphadora shrugged, picked up her ponies, and walked out of the room.

Ted exhaled soundly, rubbing his face with his hand.

Andromeda allowed him a short moment to gather himself before grinning. "It's your own damn fault. You were the one who forgot to silence the room," she quipped, a smile playing on her lips at his visible discomfort.

* * *

 **September 1984**

"You little traitor," Andromeda cursed when the owl bit her finger as she reached to snatch the parchment from its foot. Ted grinned but quickly schooled his features before she faced him. Andromeda unfolded the parchment slowly and Ted stood behind her, his arm around her middle, peeking over her shoulder to look.

' _Dear Mum and Dad,  
I got sorted into Slytherin. Guess I take after mum after all.  
Love, Dora'_

Andromeda gasped audibly, the shock visible on her face. They exchanged a worried look, both had been sure that Nymphadora would certainly not get sorted into Slytherin.

Ted tried to take the parchment from her hands, but that's when Andromeda spotted the arrow hidden on the bottom of the parchment. She quickly flipped it around.

' _Got you! I was sorted into Hufflepuff. The common room looks just like dad told me!"_

A relieved sigh escaped her lips. "Merlin's beard I think my heart has stopped for a moment. Why, Ted? Why did she have to inherit your sense of humour?" Andromeda gave him a slap on the arm which only made him laugh harder.

"Because it's a bloody brilliant sense of humour!"

There was a brief pause as a grin grew on his face. She tried to move out of the way, but he managed to catch her and tickled her sides until her mock-angry expression faltered before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

 **July 1985**

"You have to fly faster, mum!" Nymphadora yelled across the garden.

Andromeda groaned, anger bubbling in her chest. She had been a beater at Hogwarts, and it showed. Out of practice and used to knocking bludgers across the pitch she couldn't catch up to her daughter and steal the quaffle. Ted, who had been a chaser, lapped around the makeshift pitch as he laughed at her misfortune.

"I'll never make it into the team if you don't challenge me!" Nymphadora added with a grin, provoking her further.

That was the last straw. Andromeda let out a growl as she took a sharp turn to position herself dead on in Nymphadora's path. Stabbing her index finger against her collarbone her voice rumbled as she spoke. "Give me a Bludger and I'll give you a challenge!"

"There she is!" Ted grinned, putting a hand on Andromeda's shoulder. "The infamous Slytherin beater. Dora, did I tell you about the time your mother hit me square in the face? It hurt like hell and I had to spend a week in the hospital wing. Didn't stop us from winning, though." He smirked triumphantly.

"Don't flatter yourself, your seeker was just lucky." Andromeda rolled her eyes.

Nymphadora laughed. "Come on, catch me then." She flew off with Andromeda hot on her heels.

* * *

 **April 1986**

Ted handed her a glass of wine before sitting down next to her. They enjoyed a moment of comfortable silence before he spoke up. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we had more children?"

Her eyes went wide and she froze for a moment. The flood of grief was overwhelming. It took her some time to escape the tide of emotion and respond. "You know I always wanted more children." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, as she ran her finger along the rim of her glass, unable to look at him. "Why do you ask?"

"We're still fairly young, and you've graduated now..." he explained. "I wondered-"

"No," she cut him off. "Please. I can't do this again." Unable to stop her fingers from shaking, she put the wine glass down before she could drop it. It hurt seeing him like this, to deny his wish. But she couldn't say yes to him, it would crush her. It had been almost ten years, but the numbness and utter defeat of losing a child, children, was still fresh in her mind.

She reached for his hands and kissed his knuckles. "I'm so sorry, Teddy, but I just can't."

He looked at her for a long time as if he wanted to say more to convince her but when he saw her tears, he looked away. "I shouldn't have asked." He spoke the words more to himself than her. The silence that followed was tense and she saw how he struggled to hide his tears when he got up to leave.

She wanted to go after him. But there was nothing she could do to soothe him. So she stayed behind and drank, hoping it would ease her pain.

* * *

 **May 1987**

"Do I have to?" Andromeda whined.

Despite the afternoon approaching she was sprawled out on their bed, still lounging in her nightie. Ted, on the other hand, was done up in a pair of black slacks and a light grey dress-shirt.

He shot her a look as he grabbed his tie off the dresser. She sat up, crossed her legs beneath her body, and pouted just like their daughter used to do. "You know I don't understand what's happening there. It's just so complicated."

He shook his head, unable to stop the slight smile from growing. "Don't act dense."

She smirked, and let him drag her out of bed, falling into his arms. With dark eyes she shot him a grin and pulled him closer, hands hanging off his neck.

He rolled his eyes, pushed one of her nightgown's thin silk straps off her shoulder, and laid a kiss on her collarbone. "Why don't you wear that light blue dress you bought last week, hmm?" He buried his face in her hair and sucked at her throat. "Your ass looks divine in it."

She yelped and pushed him away by pressing her index finger against his chest. A cheeky grin spread across her face. "Wait just a minute. Do you want to go to this wedding or would-" Ted cut her off when he dove in for a bruising kiss. It was her turn to roll her eyes as she held him tighter.

One of his hands came to rest on her bum as the other one slid up her thigh. He stumbled forward and pushed her down on the bed before opening his shirt. "You. Forget the wedding. I want you. It's just a cousin."

She laughed, wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled him down on her but stayed his hands when he started to touch her.

"My, my, you're as distracted by these," she pushed her breasts together, "as a Niffler is by gold."

He licked his lips but his face held a puzzled expression when she stood. She gave the bulge in his pants a little squeeze -making him hiss- before swiftly buttoning up his shirt. With adept movements and a smug face, she knotted his tie and cast a spell to get rid of the wrinkles on his shirt. Then she turned, stepped out of her nightgown and wiggled her butt before reaching for the light blue dress. Winking at him, she slipped it on without any underwear beneath.

He groaned. "You'll be the death of me."

Slinging her hand around his waist and with her body flush against his, she traced his earlobe with her tongue. "Doesn't that sound like a marvellous death."

* * *

 **February 1988**

Andromeda woke to a pitch black room, only her companion's steady breathing reminding her she wasn't alone. With a groan she turned to her side; her stomach was still fluttering from the dream she had just woken up. It had been another of her and Catalina, more explicit than the last.

Today marked the last day of her three-month healing-expedition to Puerto Rico. As a partner, St. Mungo's had appointed her former trainee, Catalina, to assist her. Andromeda agreed in a heartbeat- the two of them had made a brilliant team and it was hard to deny that she had trouble letting go of the girl after she had finished her training. However, the healer was starting to regret bringing her younger compatriot along.

Earlier that night, Catalina had tried to kiss her. "It's our last night here," she had whispered as she closed the distance.

Andromeda managed to turn away, barely, so the kiss had landed on her cheek.

The young witch immediately pulled back, hurt and confusion spelt out across her face. "I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same way."

During the past twelve weeks spent together, the pair had grown closer. It had started out innocently- a story here, a personal tidbit about married life there, but soon things went deeper. They started to share secrets followed by dreams and then Catalina confessed to only love women.

With that in mind, many of their conversations were cast in a new light. It didn't take long for Andromeda realise that Cat- no, Catalina, she had to keep reminding herself- had been flirting with her. She may have made a mistake in her reaction. Instead of setting things straight, she had started flirting back. It was hard not to enjoy the attention and affection Catalina gave her.

On an impulse, Andromeda admitted having had a fling with a girl back at Hogwarts spurring on Catalina's false hope that they could be more than friends. Though she hadn't shared her frequent dreams in which they kissed and touched and that she, sometimes ever so rarely and only in the smallest part of her mind, wished they could be together.

The guilt over her thoughts only caught up with her at night when she had time to think about Ted and everything they had sacrificed to build their family and raise Nymphadora.

Thinking back to their almost kiss, Andromeda couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had she given into her desire to correct her, to kiss her.

She shook her head and lay on her back again, putting her arm over her head, trying to fall back asleep, hoping she wouldn't have another dream. Hoping that once she was back home and in Ted's arms she would forget.

* * *

 **August 1989**

Andromeda yelled at her daughter. "Don't you dare! Do not walk out that door!"

Nymphadora turned around with fire in her eyes and a defiant look on her face. "You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"You listen to me Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks! I am your mother!"

"You're not my mother. You didn't raise me!"

Andromeda froze; her head began to spin and she found herself unable to speak.

"Nymphadora! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Ted scolded.

The girl stilled for a moment, glancing at her father. "What? It's true! She's never around!" The metamorphmagus spat out before yanking open the door.

Ted let her go, shooting a worried glance at Andromeda. With a blank expression, she watched their daughter walk out of the house and retreat into the distance.

Andromeda found her vision blurring as she tried to hold back the tears. "She's right," she whispered, hugging herself tightly. "I'm never around. I'm neglecting both of you, I hurt both of you." She turned to go upstairs, to crawl into bed and cry.

He gently held her back and pressed her against his chest, his hand in her hair. "That's not true. Dora's just being a teenager."

Andromeda shook her head and let the tears fall freely, regretting all the moments she'd missed in her daughter's life. "I'm working too much, I missed so many things. I never see her."

"Dromeda," he whispered, embracing her stronger, kissing her hair. "She's at Hogwarts most of the year and I see you daily. Plus it was your salary that bought me my new telly, so I'm not complaining." He lifted her head and grinned at her.

She chuckled despite everything. "Don't make me laugh," she said through her tears but already feeling better. "I want to wallow in my misery."

* * *

 _ **Warnings for this chapter:**_

 _Mentions / implications of sex (1986/87) /_ _Mentions of childloss (1986)_


	3. 1990 - 1999

**June 1990**

"Well, well, look at that. The great healer has finally decided to grace this house with her presence."

Andromeda shot her daughter a look as she hung up her cloak.

The teen bounced down the steps, coming to a stop before the doorway to the sitting room.

"Nymphadora I'm not in the mood for your nonsense!" She tried to move past her, but the metamorphmagus shifted left and blocked her again, making herself taller in the process.

Now a head taller than her mother, Nymphadora glared. "You've no idea why I'm angry, have you? You've completely forgotten that you were supposed to take me to Brighton today."

Andromeda frowned and put her fingers against her temples. "I've had an awful day, Nymphadora. I'm sure we can make up for that next weekend."

"I doubt he wants to see me again after I stood him up. Yet again." She crossed her arms. "I thought that maybe for once I would be worthy of your time. But I guess, no, I'm not."

Her words cut Andromeda but she didn't let it show. Instead, she waved her hand. "Don't be dramatic. If he can't be bothered to set another date he isn't worth it."

Nymphadora groaned. "For fuck's sake, mother! Could you for once pay attention? I told you that I really, really like him!"

Andromeda gritted her teeth and took two breaths to keep from yelling. "I've no energy to deal with your attitude right now. I am sorry, but we're going to have to discuss this tomorrow."

She tried to walk towards the staircase, but her daughter shoved her back. Startled, Andromeda just gaped at her as magic started to crackle in the air around them.

Nymphadora's hair turned as red as her cheeks. "I never wanted to say it but you… you truly are an ignorant, cold-hearted-"

For the first time in her life, Andromeda pointed her wand towards her daughter.

Nymphadora trailed off, stunned for a moment before stepping closer, her mother's wand was pressed against her chest. "Do it! Curse me, crucio me. I'm sure mummy and daddy taught you just as well as aunty Bella."

"Enough!" Andromeda swallowed but she didn't lower her wand.

Nymphadora slapped Andromeda's wand from her chest before running away, up the stairs and into her room.

Andromeda's stomach turned, her wand fell from her limp fingers. Numbly, she slid down to the marble tiles and put her head against the wall. She was disgusted with herself. The dread of feeling her mother's wand pressed against her throat was still fresh in her mind. It was a pain Nymphadora never should've felt.

She let out a sigh falling back against the wall, shivering. This had been the fifth argument within a month and each was worse than the last and ending with Nymphadora accusing her mother of being a cruel, selfish woman. How she would right things this time she didn't know. It had always been Ted who helped them come to their senses. But he was away on a trip with his mates.

It seemed like she sat there for hours considering, though in reality it was only a few minutes. Finally, she decided to just do it. After a few fortifying breaths, she stood and climbed the stairs.

After the fourth knock the door opened on its own. Nymphadora was curled up on her bed, her hair white, her eyes closed. It made Andromeda's heart clench. She sat down on the edge and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, surprised that the girl didn't shrug her off.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out. "I'm sorry that I treated you as if you were a burden. Because you're not. You've never been. I loved you the second I found out you were there and I still do, with all my heart." She put one hand on her belly and with the other, gently began to stroke Nymphadora's hair, drawing it between her fingers.

"I promised myself to raise you better than my mother did me. To always have a loving heart and an open mind towards you and to be a good example that a woman can achieve whatever she wishes. I failed you and for that, I am so sorry." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a breath before getting up. "I'll try to be better and I hope that one day, maybe, you can forgive me and see me for who I am."

Nymphadora didn't react when she left the room. Andromeda was already halfway down the stairs when Nymphadora called. "Mum, please come back."

Andromeda's heart skipped a beat. When she returned, Nymphadora was in front of the bed, pacing and biting her nails and only barely looked up when she addressed her.

"The things I called you… you didn't deserve them or at least not all of them." She managed a small smile that moments later turned into a frown. "It's just… I'm just feeling so… There's so much..." She shook her head as tears started to fall. Andromeda caught her when her knees gave in and let her rest in her arms, cradling her like the little girl she used to be.

* * *

 **September 1991**

Andromeda fumbled with the record player trying to play their song, the one she and Ted danced to at their wedding. She may have lived with her foot in the muggle world for nearly twenty years, but sometimes it was still difficult to work the technology. Finally, after some mild curse words and an unhelpful chuckle from her husband, she managed to make it work.

Ted grinned at her as she started mouthing the lyrics. With all the Slytherin flair she could muster, she approached him, slipping out of her blazer, and letting it fall on the floor. She untied her hair, and opened the first three buttons of her blouse, giving him a view of her cleavage.

"Dromeda." He let out a breathy chuckle when she slung her arms around his neck, and kissed him with wandering hands, their bodies flush against each other.

As the song picked up pace, they began to dance through the room. He twirled her around, before pulling her in back to front, slowly popping the remaining buttons and slipping her blouse to the floor. Whilst he toyed with her bra-clad breasts, she started to grind against him, enjoying the feeling of his growing excitement. She shivered as he trailed his fingers over her abdomen towards the band of her jeans.

"Bed. Now." He mumbled, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Let's." She grinned as they stumbled towards the bed, each never leaving the grasp of the other until they crashed onto their bed.

She propped herself and let a lazy smile grow on her lips as she looked at him. Sometimes, even all these years later, she still caught a glimpse of the courageous sandy-haired boy that had captured her heart so unexpectedly. Choosing him had been the right decision then as it had been in Puerto Rico. For a brief moment, she was worried at how fast the years had passed- how rapidly they were growing old. But she dropped her fear as quickly as it came. They'd made it this far, against the odds and through countless challenges, and they'd still had a lifetime left.

She stretched out and pressed her hand over his heart. "I love you so much," she said softly, smiling when he sleepily opened one eye and spoke in return. "I love you too."

* * *

 **February 1992**

Andromeda's mind was racing. It had been years since she'd last seen the picture - one normally tucked away in a never opened nook in her desk. Present, but not visible. In the photograph, Andromeda was lounging in the garden, visibly pregnant, as she watched a young Nymphadora chasing butterflies. She smiled sadly, tracing over the picture.

"Mum?"

Andromeda snapped out of her daze. "Sorry... It's...This photo just took me back."

Nymphadora sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was soft and careful.

Andromeda nodded. "I…" She tried to hide the tremor, "Your dad, we," but didn't succeed. She wiped away a few tears and, after a moment, tried again. "Dad and I, we wanted a whole bunch of kids. Our own Quidditch team, he used to joke."

Andromeda paused for a moment when feelings threatened to overwhelm her and tucked her head against Nymphadora's shoulder in an attempt to ground herself.

"We had a hard time, losing a baby before you came along and two afterwards. During this pregnancy-" she gestured towards the picture. "I wasn't feeling well. We were afraid… Afraid to lose another child, so your dad took us to the countryside for some peace and calm." The elder witch smiled fondly at the memories. "You had a brilliant time and I felt better with every day."

Her small smile faltered and she had to take a breath before continuing.

"Then, one morning, everything stopped. I didn't feel her move anymore. It wasn't the first time, but..." She stopped again, putting her hands on her belly, not able to continue when tears started to flow.

Nymphadora pulled her in tighter and gently wiped them away. "It's okay mum, you don't have..."

Andromeda shook her head. "I panicked. We rushed to St. Mungo's but... It was too late... She… she died while I was sleeping and I..." The dam broke. "I didn't even wake up. I didn't wake up..."

She closed her eyes, her whole body trembling and desperately clung to her daughter, embracing her tightly, taking comfort from her warmth.

"I'm so, so sorry, mummy," Nymphadora whispered all choked up, holding her tightly, kissing her hair. "I wish I could've met her."

"Me too, darling," she whispered.

* * *

 **August 1993**

The sound of the front door slamming shut echoed through the house. Andromeda rolled her eyes and stepped into the hallway, ready to scold her daughter. However the moment she saw Nymphadora, her fury faded. The girl was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, and head resting between her knees.

She knelt down and gently pulled her daughter into a hug. After a few minutes of seeking comfort in her mother's arms the young Auror finally looked up, and Andromeda barely hid the surprise on her face. It had been years since the metamorphmagus had shown her natural form.

Nymphadora looked like her mother, only, rather than the messy head of dark curls and midnight-hued eyes that ran in her side of the family, she had lighter, straighter hair and Ted's azure blue eyes. With all the time that had passed, it was utterly strange, seeing both of them reflected in their daughter's face, being used to her softer features and a head full of short, colourful hair.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft and worry evident.

Tears shone in her eyes. "Moody happened." The words were quiet, barely above a whisper, but managed to carry a searing bite.

She nodded, somewhat surprised; she knew how abrasive the man could be, but it seemed unlikely that he would have been able to shock Nymphadora into changing her form.

"He took me to Azkaban. Didn't even give me a warning, the bastard."

It made sense now. There were two reasons for Moody to take her to Azkaban, neither of them good. She sighed. "Who did you visit?".

"He told me it was about time I meet some family." She let out a wry chuckle. "I hoped he'd take me to Sirius, but obviously he thought my aunt was a better choice."

Andromeda shivered. While she could have lived with her daughter meeting Sirius, the idea of any of her kin going near Bellatrix was terrifying. Her cousin may have been a power hungry traitor, but he had never been overly cruel or prejudice. In contrast, even when she was a child, Bella had been both and more.

Still lost in her thoughts, she missed her daughter starting to speak again but quickly caught up.

"Seeing her… She looked so much... I wasn't expecting to visit her, and she startled me. I accidentally dropped my morph and she recognised me. Moody eventually shut her up but she had already started ranting. Telling me that I look exactly like my…" She trailed off and started playing with a hole in her sock.

"Let me guess. Something along the lines of your blood traitor whore of a mother?"

Nymphadora nodded, wiping her eyes. She moved closer to her mother and went silent for a few moments before speaking again. "She threatened us, mum."

Andromeda had been fretting over her daughter since she had decided to become an Auror but managed to stay calm and tried to ease her daughter's fears. "She can't hurt us and her words mean nothing."

She spoke with conviction, but couldn't suppress the lingering fear that somehow, someway, Bellatrix would be back.

* * *

 **October 1994**

Andromeda's heart hammered in her chest as she saw a familiar head of dark hair at her favourite lunch place. She took a calming breath and, on an impulse, sat down on the chair opposite Catalina.

"Hi… I didn't know you were back in London." Last time she checked, the brunette was still heading a new hospital in Puerto Rico.

The younger witch looked up, startled, before shifting her gaze back to her food. Even if it felt like a dementor had passed by the shop Catalina managed a small smile before speaking. "Got tired of the heat. I asked for my job back and they said yes. Didn't think I'd be running into you on my first day back, though." Her voice was laced with a bitterness that made Andromeda's stomach turn.

The older woman simply nodded, unsure how to engage. "I… I'm sorry."

"Oh?"

She looked down at her hands, fidgeting. "I'm sorry I cut you out of my life, without any warning. I shouldn't have… You deserved better."

Dark brown eyes snapped up to hers, a mix of emotions swirled in them. "Why apologise? I get it. You're straight, happily married, and have a kid. It was my own damn fault I got hurt." She viciously stabbed her lunch before sighing and shoving the plate away from her.

"No." Andromeda was hesitant to continue but knew she had to set things straight. She took a deep breath and went on, surprised at how steady her voice was. "You didn't misjudge my feelings for you."

Catalina's eyes widened before she forced a stoic mask to return. "I was never angry with you. Thought I had simply read you wrong. Don't give me reason now."

"You should be angry. I led you on for weeks because I enjoyed your affection." She didn't try to hide her shame and kept her eyes on the ground.

Catalina's cheeks reddened and her eyes narrowed but she managed to keep her voice calm when she spoke. "I was devastated when you turned me down." She let out a bitter chuckle and looked out the window. "How utterly naive I was, falling in love with you."

Andromeda's throat tightened. "Part of me wanted us to be more. And sometimes I can't help wonder what would've happened if we…" She sighed, looking anywhere but her. "It doesn't matter. We wouldn't have worked."

"Why not?" Catalina turned to face her, tightening her hands into a fist under the table.

Andromeda swallowed hard. "Because I love Ted."

The younger witch wanted to hold on to her anger, but couldn't, and slumped back into her chair, with a sigh. "Our feelings could've become love."

A lump formed in Andromeda's throat as she looked at Catalina's face. "Maybe, but I couldn't betray him. Not like that, not after everything we've been through." She tried to sound firm but was unable to keep the tremor out of her voice.

It was Catalina who broke the ensuing silence. "I can't do this." She stood. "I appreciate your honesty, but I-" She cut herself off, meeting Andromeda's eyes for the first time. After a moment she averted her gaze, cleared her throat and turned away. "Have a good afternoon, healer Tonks. I'll see you at work."

Andromeda nodded, unable to respond, and watched her walk off.

* * *

 **December 1995**

"Half-Bloods and disgusting blood traitor filth sullying my home!"

Andromeda dropped Nymphadora's arm and jerked her head into the direction of the worn out portrait. "Why in Merlin's name would you apparate me to this run-down hovel?" With a flick of her wand, she threw a silencing charm over the grumpy old bitch that was her aunt.

"Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy, Meda? Being back here in my beloved home?"

She froze. "No."

"Yes." She could picture the cocky grin he wore.

Andromeda lifted her head slowly, trying to make sure he was real. "Sirius!" she choked out, eyes threatening to flood. "You look like you got trampled by a troll!"

"And you still look like your wench of an older sister!" He held out his arms and she immediately dashed into a hug.

"I missed you." Her voice was hoarse and muffled as she buried her in his shoulder. "It feels good not being the only decent Black."

"Hey!" Nymphadora mocked. "Don't forget about me!"

Sirius chuckled, dropping their embrace and stepping closer to his young cousin, casually slinging an arm around her shoulders. "You should've seen my face, Meda, when she told me she was your girl! I didn't believe her but then she shot a jinx at my bits and I was sure she's yours. You raised her to be fierce, I like that." He let go of Nymphadora and leaned back against the wall. "Tell me, Meda, how's your Mudblood doing?"

"Whore's and blood traitors disgracing the House of Black!"

Nymphadora winced at the shrill voice, Sirius laughed and Andromeda, exasperated, threw her hands in the air. She quickly cast another silencing charm before sending a jinx at Sirius.

He moved to the side, nearly falling over. "Oi!"

"You're truly an insufferable idiot! Why would you use that word!" A smile rested on her lips as she sighed. "Ted's fine. He's still working that dreadful Muggle job, though." She put her finger to her temple and tapped it. "You know this thing at the Muggle telly."

"Sound technician, mother. Will you never learn? That dreadful Muggle job paid half of your tuition!" Nymphadora rolled her eyes as the pair broke out in laughter.

* * *

 **March 1996**

It was a row Andromeda hadn't seen coming. For the sake of peace, she chose to stay out of it as long as she could. So did Remus, who sat next to her on the couch, his face pale.

"Who do you think you are? You don't control my life!"

"He's nearly as old as I am, but unlike me, he hasn't got a single Galleon to his name!" Ted slammed his palm onto the table.

They all jumped at the outburst, while Remus sunk further into the couch.

"Ted." Her husband briefly glanced over noticing the withering look she was giving him.

Lowering his voice, he huffed. "I forbid it. I did not raise you only to have you throw your life away!"

Andromeda sighed and rubbed her temple, ready to jump in, but her daughter was quicker. The Metamorphmagus put both her hands flat on the smooth wood and bent close to her father. "I'm sure grandpa Black told mum the same bollocks when she decided to marry you." A smirk grew on her face when he flinched. She turned around to sit down next to her fiancé before Ted could react.

Resisting the urge to chuckle Andromeda had to press her lips together. For a moment no one spoke but when Ted moved to go off again, she went first. Standing, she took control of the room. "You've said quite enough, don't you think?" She shook her head. "Why don't we step out for a minute?"

"Don't bother, mum. We're leaving. Talk some sense into him, will you?" Nymphadora briefly kissed her mother's cheek before she and Remus walked towards the door, leaving silence in their wake.

For a few moments, both respected the quiet. Then Andromeda sighed. "Is that what you wanted, driving a wedge between you and her?" She didn't try to hide her frustration.

He rubbed his face. "Why doesn't it bother you?"

She guided him towards the couch and put her hand on his thigh. "He's a decent guy - you're just too stubborn to see it."

Silence hung in the air for a while before he spoke. "But-"

"No buts. You seem to have forgotten how bloody hard it is to love someone your family disapproves of." She looked at him. "He... he may be older, and he may not be rich," Ted snorted, "but she does love him. Isn't that enough? Don't be an idiot and don't push her away. You're better than that."

"I suppose you're right. It's just. My little girl is all grown up." His voice was teary and he shook his head.

"Aren't I always? Now you better hurry and apologise to her boyfriend you foolish man."

* * *

 **September 1997**

Andromeda's breath caught in her throat, and she closed her eyes trying to fight off a sudden dizziness. Surely she must've misunderstood him, he couldn't mean it.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was trembling.

Tentatively, he stepped closer and took her shaking hands in his and pressed them against his heart like he so often did when she was upset. "I'm going into hiding - to protect you and 'Dora."

"Registration isn't that bad. They… the Ministry wouldn't hurt you." The words fell from her lips like sweetened honey. They both wanted to believe it.

"Dromeda, we both know that isn't true." He pulled her closer, holding her firmly against his chest.

She listened to his heartbeat and took a few deep breaths but she couldn't speak.

"I won't register. I'm a wizard, not a thief. I've never been ashamed of who my parents are and I won't start now."

She nodded. Her fingers slipped beneath his shirt in search of comfort.

He held her tighter. "If I leave they won't bother you and Dora. Think about our grandbaby. We have to protect them."

Andromeda sighed, and after a few moments freed herself from his embrace. "I know but Merlin Ted, promise me you'll come back."

"You won't get rid of me that easily, you witch." They shared a sad smile, but it still managed to ease a few of Andromeda's worries.

"We should tell Nymphadora." He nodded as her mind ran in circles. How they were supposed to, she didn't know.

"Tomorrow. This night is ours." Her eyes meant his.

He poured all of his love, all his devotion for her into the kiss that followed.

* * *

 **May 1998**

Andromeda looked at the pale grey back door where Hestia had disappeared through just moments before. She had dreaded this visit since the day Nymphadora had decided to become an Auror. Her baby, her pink-haired whirlwind, was gone.

Bile rose in her throat - as horrible as she was, Andromeda could scarcely believe that Bellatrix was the one to cast the curse.

She grimaced. It hurt and with every shaky breath the pain worsened. It made her tremble and crumble and hold on tight onto the neatly swaddled baby boy in her arms. The only one left.

Digging her fingernails into the back of a wooden chair, she tried to fight the urge to just give in and break down. She sat down hard, put the sleeping boy in her lap and looked around the moonlit room. She shuddered. The kitchen was the last place she had talked to Nymphadora, held her and told her she loved her.

The witch squeezed her eyes shut and held on tighter to the squirming bundle in her arms. She despised herself for letting Nymphadora fight, for not trying to hold her back. Maybe, maybe if she had tried, had begged and pleaded, her grandson would still have his mother and she would still have her lovely little girl.

She swallowed when the first tear rolled down her cheek. How she longed to call for Ted to hold her and tell her that everything will be fine. He was gone. Snatched, tortured and killed, leaving her surrounded by the remainders of the lives of the dead. She couldn't understand how she could lose everyone closest to her heart except the sweet, precious boy swaddled in her lap and be expected to go on.

The next tear trailed down her cheek, quickly followed by another. A sob escaped her lips and she gave in to the pent-up grief, weeping until Teddy woke with a cry.

Attempting to pull out of her grief, she failed to put on a smile for the boy. "I got you, my love, Nana's here." She focussed on Teddy, who needed her. She pressed him against her chest, inhaling his scent. "We'll get through this, you and I," she reassured him through tears, also trying to comfort herself.

* * *

 **April 1999**

Andromeda couldn't bring herself to join in and sit down. Instead, she floated just beyond the door, watching.

The whole morning had been a struggle, anger and despair threatening to overwhelm the little hope she'd clung to. As much as she knew she that she should go and help celebrate Teddy's birthday, she couldn't. It was too much, and all she wanted to do was be alone.

Her grandson was sitting in Ginny's lap and stared at the sparkler in Harry's hand with wide eyes. Mesmerised the boy kept reaching out to touch the flames while Harry played keep away. Eventually, though, Teddy managed to get close. Andromeda's breath halted and her hand flew to her wand, but Hermione was quicker. A quick ' _Aguamenti'_ was cast and the young witch then proceeded to lecture Harry, which made the trio howl with laughter. For the first time in what felt like years, Andromeda let out a chuckle, which soon grew to a full-blown laugh. She couldn't help it.

Teddy waved his hands in the air while his face was taken up by a wide-mouthed grin, enjoying the attention he was getting. His hair was a bright colourful mess, mimicking a different part of the rainbow each second while he tried to copy the sparkler.

"Oh." Her laugh dried up and she closed her eyes to try and stop the tears. With a few deep breaths and the self-control she'd mastered over the past few months, Andromeda managed to hold back the tide of grief, though few managed to leak out. When she opened them again, Molly was standing in front of her. She groaned and leaned back against the wall, trying to bury her head in her hands.

Molly gave her a soft smile, linked their arms and guided her towards the back door. "Walk with me, it's lovely outside." The witch didn't wait for an answer before dragging her out into the sun.

They didn't speak, but Andromeda knew why the mother hen had pulled her out here. After a few minutes of strolling in the warm spring air as her thoughts quelled and her courage grew, she opened her mouth and spoke. "Sometimes there's this sudden realisation that Nymphadora isn't here, and it threatens to break me."

Molly nodded, guiding them to the small bench by the pond. "I know how you feel. This pain… It's overwhelming."

Andromeda took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "Some days I miss her so much it takes my breath away. Today is one of those days."

Molly took Andromeda's hand into her lap. "I found it helps to think of them. Not the fact they're not here, but... I think about all those times Fred cheered up everybody, with his pranks, his jokes, and even just his infectious laughter." Tears shone in her eyes as she paused for breath. "I remember one Easter break Charlie brought Tonks over for dinner. It must've been their first year. Fred was awed. He nagged her the whole of dinner to change her face into something funny."

Andromeda found a slight smile at the memory of her girl, all flustered and excited about her newest friend. "Nymphadora begged the whole afternoon to let her visit. I'm sure she showed him all of her favourite morphs."

"Obviously. He wanted to be just like her. Once at Hogwarts Fred convinced George to help him change his face into a duck beak. Somehow, they managed to do it, but then couldn't remove it. As punishment, McGonagall didn't transfigure it back for a whole week. I think I still have a picture."

They both burst out laughing at the story, unshed tears still shining in their eyes.

"Thank you, Molly." She felt lighter than she had in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Warnings for this chapter**_

 _Dealing with death (1998 and 1999)_


	4. 2000 - 2009

**January 2000 (Co-written by Adrien42)**

The scent of healing potions wafted towards Andromeda as she entered the lobby of St. Mungo's. It was familiar - after countless hours working there, it felt like coming home.

Taking a calming breath, she grabbed an empty seat and tried to hide her anxiety. Despite her best efforts, her foot began a slow tap and the fine silver chain she wore around her neck made its way to her hands. She was lost in her thoughts until a soft voice jerked her from her daydream.

"Andromeda." The look of shock on Catalina's face was quickly replaced with a warm smile and proffered hand.

"Ca… Catalina" It took her a moment to break out of her stun before she accepted the younger witches hand. "I wasn't expecting to see you…" She looked to the floor. "I'm glad you're still in the profession after everything that's happened these past few years."

The other woman gave her hand a brief squeeze before releasing it. "It's good to see you too. Doubly so, as we could really use your experience here."

She swallowed. "Of course."

An awkward silence settled over the pair for a few moments until the younger managed to speak up. "Right then. We best get on with the interview."

Andromeda jerked her head in what could be interpreted as a nod. "Yes, yes. We should."

The healer gestured in the direction they were to head, and after a brief nervousness included collision, the witch was following her former apprentice through the maze of corridors that was St. Mungo's.

On the walk down to the office, she couldn't help but notice how familiar everything was. From the paint on the walls to the to the slight bitter smell, it had all stayed the same. It made the differences all the more noticeable. The healers walked with a heavier step, shadows lurked in every in corner, and a few forgotten signs still hung, proclaiming no treatment would be given to magic thieves or blood traitors. Whether by magic or muggle means, the war had left its stains, and Andromeda suspect they'd take years to clean properly.

A gentle hand on her shoulder woke the witch from her reverie. With a bit of care, she was ushered into an office and onto a couch. The door closed with a dull thud, footsteps echoed through the room, followed by the sound of something almost crashing and a stream of muttered curses. After a brief silence, Catalina joined her with a smile and pot of tea.

"Want some?" Andromeda hesitated. "Peppermint. It helps."

Nodding, she accepted the cup. In a breath, she cooled the steaming tea and took a sip. She felt its natural magic start working almost instantly, and the tightness in her chest she hadn't noticed building dissipated.

"Sorry I didn't warn you. We're still having trouble dissipating all the dark magic, and it can be a little overwhelming at first."

A wry smile appeared on her lips. "So I've noticed."

They sat there for a while, drinking tea and giving Andromeda time to recover. Unsurprisingly, it was Catalina who broke the silence. "So…"

She glared at her near-empty cup before speaking. "I miss working here. I adore my grandson, but I think I'm going mad if I have to stay home any longer. And with everyone… With everything that's happened, I need to help." She looked up from her cup and saw the younger witch offer a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing's changed then, you're still a workaholic." She appreciated Catalina's attempt to lighten the mood, but the darkness still lingered. Noticing this, the other pulled back towards the serious. "St. Mungo's would appreciate having you back. You were one of our best healers, and with then lingering magic, sorely needed. But are you sure?" She sighed and reached out to take one of Andromeda's hand in hers. "Like you said, with everything that's happened...The victims of war... It's hard to deal with, even when you're uninvolved. But in your situation..."

Pulling back, Andromeda cleared her throat. "Healing is my passion, the one thing I'm truly good at. I worked through the first war, I can deal with the aftermath of the second. Don't try to shield me."

"I… I didn't mean to belittle you. I know how capable you are." She looked away. "To be perfectly honest, despite our troubled past, I miss having you around."

Andromeda froze. "I had to quit."

The younger woman meant her eyes. "I know." Catalina reached for her hand, but then jerked back.

It was Andromeda's turn to look at the floor. Even though the thought of Catalina after all these years made her feel like a giddy school girl, she still felt for Ted - loved him. She looked at the younger witch. "I want to... but I can't. His... It still hurts so much." A tear escaped her eye.

Catalina gave her a kind smile. "I know you need time. I'm here when you're ready."

She shook her head. "Please, don't waste your life waiting for me."

"I've tried, Andie. But it's still you that I want." She stood and walked to the door. Before opening the door, she glanced back with a smirk on her face. "See you here Monday."

* * *

 **September 2001**

Andromeda nestled further into her cushions and quilts, gently drawing her fingers over the wilted paper in her hands.

"Your life is yours to live."

One tiny sentence, without which she wouldn't've had the courage to cut the ties to her family and bare his name on her heart. It may not have been what inspired her to jump, but she couldn't have flown without it.

She smiled down at the letter, just holding it and all its memories. after a few minutes she sighed folded the letter, placing it in a box resting on the bed.

With a deep breath, she pulled out the next in the stack - dated September 25th, paper was still crisp and white and his handwriting impeccable compared to her own healer's scrawl. She skimmed his writing until she reached the last paragraph, and swallowed. She had found the letter in her drawer, a few nights after he had left to keep them safe. That night had been the first in which she'd cried herself to sleep.

"Whatever happens, I promise we'll meet again!"

"I'm a wizard, not a thief."

"Tomorrow. This night is ours."

Tears snuck out the corner of her eyes as she remembered their last bittersweet night together.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open and only noticing her tiny guest when he crawled on her bed and placed himself on her chest, crumbling Ted's letter in the process.

"Why you sad, Nana?" He gave her a toothy smile, clumsily wiping her cheeks."Shh. It'll be okay.

Andromeda looked down at Teddy for a moment before wrapping the boy up into a tight hug, only letting go when he started to squirm.

"Nana!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's- Thank you Teddy." Mustering a smile and slung her arm around the boy before sitting up.

"Of course Nana. Always. What were you doing?"

They sat for a moment as she wiped her eyes and pointed out the box to her left. "I've been reading letters from grandpa."

Without letting go of Teddy, she reached for an especially brittle piece of parchment and quickly skimmed it before reading it aloud.

'Jinx my broom again, and I'll incendio yours! Also thank you very much for wrecking my favourite jeans!'

"Why did you hex grandpa's broom?"

Andromeda snickered. She was still surprised that this letter hadn't been a howler. "Grandpa and I used to prank each other when we were in school. Sorry, bug, It's been such a long time I don't remember what he did that made me do it. But grandpa standing there in only his briefs? That must've been funny, don't you think?"

He nodded and smiled, before crawling towards the box.

He put it in his lap and shook it, eyes wide with excitement. "Another one!"

Andromeda nodded and held out her hand. He reached inside, rummaged a little then gave her a bright green post-it note.

'Good job ruining my evening!'

She snorted. "Oh, this story's brilliant! Do you want to hear it?"

He nodded, rubbed his eyes and snuggled up against her side.

"When your mummy was a little girl, I worked a lot so grandpa had to watch her. She had a lot of energy and even more when we'd given her something sweet. Just like you." She tapped his nose. "So when grandpa confessed that he wanted to put her to bed early so he could watch soccer with his mates, I 'accidentally' let slip where we hide our chocolate. The little mischief took it and ate it all." She stopped smiling at him as he snuggled closer to her and yawned. "She didn't fall asleep until after the game was over. Grandpa was so annoyed he wrote me that note. I found it on my pillow when I came home - honestly, I'm surprised it wasn't a howler."

"S'not at school?"

"No, I suppose it wasn't - Though it was mostly me doing the pranking after Hogwarts."

He stirred, yawned and sat up whilst rubbing his eyes. "I'm sleepy, Nana."

She carefully scooped him up in her arms, prepared to march to his room.

He pushed himself away from her chest to look her in the eye. "Can I sleep with you?"

It had been more than a year since he had last slept in her bed. Surprised, she nodded, got rid of the box and then placed him on the mattress before laying down next to him. She watched him until he was fast asleep before drifting off as well.

* * *

 **June 2002**

Teddy wailed, grasping at the air. The floppy, worn out plush bunny, dangling in Harry's hand was his favourite toy. The young wizard wrinkled his nose at the rabbit and let it fall on the table in front of Andromeda.

"This needs to go."

The witch looked up, one eyebrow raised and a slight frown gracing her lips. She scratched the bunny's thread-bare tummy with her finger before heaving Teddy up into her lap. "Nymphadora bought it when he was just one week old."

Harry's cheeks reddened and he ducked his head in response. After a moment of mumbling he glanced around the house before staring at the stuffed animal again. "Bunny aside, don't you think he needs new toys? His things seem a bit… well, worn out."

She pursed her lips. "He's a small child. It's normal that things break and wear out."

"Uhm… Well…" He paused for a moment. "Andie, that's not quite what I meant…" When she looked at him he stared down at his hands. "Do you need money to buy him new toys?" He rushed the question out and his cheeks reddened further.

Andromeda chuckled but shook her head. "That's very kind of you Harry, but no. He doesn't need new toys, I just need to be a little more diligent with my wand.. We're fine, plus I can't possibly accept your money." She brushed some hair from Teddy's face and kissed his head.

"Technically, it's your money." He channeled his house and worked up the nerve to look up at her, but couldn't stop his hands from wringing.

She gave him another look. "What in Salazar's name are you talking about?"

"Sirius, he, um… He left me his money."

"Ah." She released squirming Teddy from her embrace and leant back in her chair.

"I feel bad they left you with nothing."

She shook her head. "Not nothing, Harry. Remember, I chose this life. I chose Ted over a life of wealth, status, and influence and haven't once regretted it." She clasped the bunny in her hand and cleared her throat. "Besides, Sirius left Nymphadora some money. He felt bad for us too, you're both such Gryffindors. The galleons are in Teddy's vault now. I certainly won't touch them."

Harry relaxed his grip on the cup. He had wanted to ask her for a while, but he could never quite find the time or the nerve. "Did you know him well? Sirius?"

"I left before he started Hogwarts and wasn't there for him when he needed a home." Harry's hopeful gaze made her fidget with the plush bunny. "I regret having missed out on his youth and not knowing him as a man. The last time I saw him was only a few months before he… Before the battle at the Ministry. As much as I loved him, I could never convince myself to visit while he was in pri… While he was in Azkaban."

Harry nodded, guilt washing over his face. "Did you think he did it?"

Andromeda sighed. "Part of me held on to the idea of him as a small, innocent boy. At the same time, part of me couldn't escape the fact of what our family was capable of. Either way I was glad when he escaped that hellhole."

Harry nodded and the pair sat in silence for a few moments.

He sighed. "I wish I would've had more time with him."

She reached out her hand and placed it on top of his. "Me too, Harry. I'm sorry I can't tell you more about him."

She looked at his sad face for a moment before reaching for her wand. "Accio photo albums!"

Three leader-clad books landed with a small thud in front of Andromeda. After reading the label on the back, she immediately sent two of them back. In the third, adorned with the Black family crest, she found what she was looking for.

Carefully, she peeled the picture from the album and handed it to Harry. It was of herself and Bellatrix, standing on a neatly trimmed lawn with Sirius between them, each of them holding one of his hands to stop him from running off.

"It's the only one I have of him. It's yours if you want it."

Harry nodded, his eyes trained on young Sirius, tears threatening to escape. "Thank you."

* * *

 **January 2003**

Andromeda ran the ivory comb through her hair. It was the shortest it had ever been, barely touching her shoulders, shorter in the back than in the front. With a flick of her wand, she pulled it into a nice updo. Leaning closer to the mirror, she glared. Traitorous grey hairs intermingled in her dark mane.

Out of habit, she plucked some of them only to realise that it was of no use anymore. Frowning, she tugged and stretched the skin around her eyes and mouth. All the laughter and grief of the past five decades were plain to see. She grimaced, which only accentuated her wrinkles, and then laughed, falling back into her chair.

Looking into her dark eyes, she pictured herself as a teenager - young, rosy-cheeked and spirited but trapped in a life that wasn't hers.

As a child she had dreamed about the day her parents would introduce her to her future husband. When the day finally came, her bubble burst. Corbin, albeit easy on the eyes, was crude and plain and nothing like the man she had envisioned being with. That night she had cried herself to sleep. Her goals of becoming a trophy wife crashed down around her as the reality sunk in.

At sixteen, Ted Tonks stepped into her life with a big grin and an even bigger heart. Step by step he led her out of the darkness until she was safe in his arms.

She saw him now, their happiness and love and their marriage that should've lasted a lifetime. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears.

After a few breaths, she applied her lipstick. It was a rich burgundy, Ted's favourite colour on her. Trying and failing to stay in control, she was thankful when Teddy interrupted her.

He tugged at her sleeve. "You have to come down. Guests are here."

She pulled him up into her lap and looked at their reflection while running her fingers through his hair. Almost instantly, his hair morphed to match hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

Fifty had come and nothing was as she had imagined it. Tears welled up again but the warmth of her grandson nestled against her chest kept them from falling.

* * *

 **April 2004**

"It's rude to leave a party without saying goodbye. Doubly so when you're the one hosting it." Catalina joined her at the railing, setting down a glass of fire whisky in offer.

"You can't blame me. Too many bloody lovebirds crowding my living room. Ted and I were never like that." Andromeda huffed.

Catalina laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, no you weren't. It's hard to stomach, isn't it? Even harder when you're old and single. "She shot Andromeda a meaningful look and pushed the glass towards her. "Drink up! You need some liquid courage."

Andromeda snorted but took the glass nonetheless. After a moment of hesitation, she took a sip. The liquor burned the whole way down. She sighed. "They remind me of how fucking lonely I am." And laughed as a few traitor tears welled up.

The younger witch shot her a worried glance. "Do you still miss Ted?" Catalina's voice was strained.

It took Andromeda a moment to sort through her feelings. "I miss... Being with someone but not him specifically. At least in this context." Her cheeks flushed at the candour in her words. Afraid to find judgement or rejection in Catalina's eyes, Andromeda looked down at the pond below.

The younger witch let out a huff. "It's about time you moved on."

Surprised Andromeda meant her companion's eyes. Unfortunately, they told her nothing. With another deep breath and small sip she fortified herself. "Years ago you told me you'd be here when I'm ready. Did I let you wait for too long?"

Her hopeful gaze stayed focussed on Catalina but when the younger witch averted her gaze and got up without saying a word, her stomach turned. For several moments neither of them spoke. Andromeda's fingers got clammy.

After what felt like a lifetime, Catalina turned and sighed. "You silly woman, do you really not realise how much I still want you?" She let her chidings sink in, but couldn't help ending with a smile.

"Oh!" Andromeda's hand flew to her mouth as a small sob escaped her lips.

The younger witch was immediately by her side, cupped her cheek and gently ran her thumb over her wet cheeks and lips. She bent down, their breath mingling, their lips nearly touching.

They were still for a moment as if trying to preserve the feeling forever, but time marched on. Andromeda's left hand ghosted over the collar of Catalina's shirt and up to her neck as she pulled her closer. She shut her eyes and gasped when Catalina's lips finally met hers. The kiss was slow and soft and a promise for so much more.

* * *

 **March 2005**

It was a small grey owl that delivered the letter. The wax seal was immediately recognisable - St. Mungo's. In her haste to open it, Andromeda nearly tore open the parchment.

"Yes!" Her grin spread cheek to cheek. Finally, her life's work, the countless hours she had spent on the job, were being recognised - St. Mungo's offered her the position of head healer. She summoned Ted's old ballpoint pen and a fresh piece of paper to begin composing her response. Of course she would accept, it was a great honour and a decent pay raise. Sure she'd have to work a few extra hours a day, but it'd be worth it. And it wasn't as if she hadn't worked the same hours when Nymphadora was growing up.

She froze.

All the missed quidditch games, lost family dinners, and never taken vacations sprang to mind. What she would give to make the trip to Hogwarts to see Nymphadora play, or to sit down and have tea with Ted's parents. With a clenched fist, Andromeda sighed and put down the pen.

She balled up the letter and vanished it before going to Teddy's room. She smiled at the door as the charmed quidditch players zipped up and down their pitch before quietly pushing it.

The room was only illuminated by the soft light coming from the constellations on his ceiling. His bed stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by numerous toys, arts and crafts, and discarded quidditch gear.

Cautious not to step on anything, she sat down at the foot of his bed and watched his chest slowly raising in falling. In his sleep, his hair shifted the rainbow. She swallowed the lump in her throat - he looked so much like his mother. She smiled down at him and reached out to tousle his hair.

After a few moments, she left the room as quietly as she had entered. Door handle still in hand, she leant back, ignoring the enraged calls of the quidditch players. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, love?"

Catalina put her hand on her cheek and Andromeda held onto her wrist and sighed.

"Hmm? Yeah, St. Mungo's offered me head healer."

Catalina locked eyes with her for a moment before her lips curled up. "You won't do it."

Andromeda smiled wistfully and shook her head. "No. I can't repeat my mistakes. He deserves better."

* * *

 **June 2006**

"Augh!" She crumpled the paper and threw in the sink. A quick ' _incendio'_ and it was ashes. She clasped at the counter with one hand and slammed her palm against the smooth wood with the other. "The picture-perfect family!"

Hermione burst into the kitchen - Harry trailing behind - and extinguished the smoking paper. "Andie! What's name is going on?"

Expression blank, Andromeda sat back down and reached for a cookie. "Draco's getting married."

Hermione's eyes widened, she shot Harry a meaningful glance. "Did you know about that?"

The wizard shook his head. "Our conversations usually don't go further than the latest Quidditch match." Leaning against the counter, he summoned a cookie from the platter.

Andromeda pointed from one to the other. "You're both in touch with him?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly and sat down next to her. "Few years back, he wrote me. I burned the first two of his poor attempts at apologies but wrote back the third time. I've met with him a few times, actually. Wouldn't call him a friend, though."

Andromeda let that sink in before looking at Harry.

Swallowing the last bit of his third biscuit, he shrugged. "I see him at the Ministry from time of time. There aren't many friendly feelings between the two of us. I'm happy for him, though, Astoria seems to be a good match."

"Is she pureblood?" Andromeda leant back in her chair and took a slow sip from her coffee, her eyes never leaving Harry.

"A Greengrass," Harry answered.

The older witch snorted. "Of course! Narcissa wouldn't want her precious baby boy to marry a filthy Mu- Muggleborn." She flinched but quickly gathered herself and feigned innocence.

Hermione, despite having shot her a withering glance, kept her voice calm when she spoke. "I don't know much of what happened between you and your sister. And not that it is any of my business... But Draco… He told me she's changed quite a bit. For the better."

Andromeda's chest tightened and she took a deep breath before shaking her head. "I've got nothing to say to her. I don't even want to see her face." She looked down at the cup in her hands.

"I understand." Hermione reached for her hand and squeezed it.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then Harry cleared his throat. "Don't you think you're missing out on tying together the remainders of your family?"

Andromeda's felt the blood drain from her face. Hermione's grip on her hand tightened.

The bravery he had mustered disappeared when Andromeda's eyes meant his. "I just… I thought, maybe… for Teddy…" he babbled before turning his head.

Andromeda sighed. "I know you mean well and yet I don't see the need of such a reunion."

Both her guests opened their mouths but closed it when she abruptly got up from the table. "I don't want to hear it. Narcissa has made it _very_ clear that I am no sister of hers."

Her voice broke halfway through and she quickly turned towards the counter to hide the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Andie," Harry spoke softly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, Harry, please." Her voice trembled.

Harry gave her arm a little squeeze. "We're just outside if you need us."

She nodded but didn't turn around.

* * *

 **October 2007**

Andromeda hung her raincoat on the hook, casting a quick drying charm to keep it from ruining the wooden floor. She was about to slip into their bedroom to change out of her uniform, when she heard Teddy and Catalina talking in the living room. She smirked, sneaking up to the door.

"Come sit with me for a moment," Catalina said.

The witch stopped and listened. Andromeda heard Catalina leaning back into the cushion, and the patter of Teddy's feet as he approached the couch. The small yelp that followed told her that the witch was tickling him before heaving him into her lap. Just like she always did. A proper smile tugged at her lips.

"You know I love you and Nana very much, right Teddy?"

The tremor in Catalina's voice made Andromeda's breath hitch.

"Yeah. You're my second nana!"

Catalina laughed. "That's right, love. You also know that I love spending time with you, right?"

Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh," the nine-year-old answered.

Catalina exhaled. "Good... that's good. I don't want that to change."

Andromeda's stomach dropped and she put her hand in front of her mouth. She heard the rustling of Catalina's clothes as the witch paced the room but she didn't dare to look. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm her heartbeat.

"What would you say if we all moved in together?"

Catalina's soft voice and Teddy's excited cry echoed through the room but the only thing Andromeda heard was the blood rushing in her ears. She slid down to the floor and inhaled and exhaled until her stomach unclenched. Once she was feeling well enough, she stood and walked into the room.

Upon seeing Andromeda, Catalina's cheeks paled.

"You scared me there for a moment!" Andromeda said breathlessly. She gathered Catalina into her arms and held her tight.

After a moment, the young witch stepped back and looked at her while she cradled her face in both her hands and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry, I thought you were out. Move in with me - a new house.. A fresh start for all of us." She gestured around the room then put her hand on Andromeda's cheek again.

The elder witch enclosed her wrist with her fingers. Before she could answer, Teddy flung himself at her and slung his arms around her waist.

"Can we, Nana? Please?"

With her gaze holding onto Catalina's and her hand in his hair, Andromeda nodded. "Yes."

"Woo!" Teddy exclaimed and tugged at her shirt. "Can I have a bigger room? And…Oooh! Can we have a pool? Please, Nana? Please?" His cheeks were flushed and he rushed out the words. "Oh! I need to go pack!" He bolted out of the room.

Andromeda laughed heartily. "Easy there. We need to go through our old stuff first!" Despite her excitement, her voice held a tad of sadness.

"It will be good for us," Catalina said gently.

Andromeda looked up into her eyes and sighed. "I know."

* * *

 **May 2008**

The Hogwarts courtyard was crowded making it difficult for Andromeda to led Teddy through the mob of witches and wizards. She spotted the Golden Trio and a few co-workers, but couldn't recall anyone else. She couldn't help but wonder who they'd lost.

After a few minutes of weaving through the crowd, she managed to find Catalina on the other side of the podium, engrossed in a heated discussion with a bunch of her Ravenclaw classmates.

She hadn't expected to see it as she approached, so when the marble statue came into sight, her breath caught. She tightened the hold on Teddy's hand once they stood in front of it.

For a moment, both of them just stared, but then - in a bought of courage possessed only by children - he let go of her hand and found Nymphadora's name. "There's mummy!" He turned and smiled at her.

Andromeda cleared her throat and crouched down beside him. "And there's daddy and grandad." Her voice became thick as she traced over their names. "Today we're here to honour them." She quickly looked down at the floor and let out a few breaths. When she meant his eyes again, worry was evident on his face.

She stroked his cheek. "Everything's fine, my love. I just miss them." Her throat closed up and despite her effort, her eyes began to water.

"Don't cry, Nana." His eyes were dark and wet like hers and his voice a pitch higher than usual.

This broke her, made her heart ache and her stomach turn. She sat down on the cold cobblestones and pulled him into her lap, one of his knees on either side of her thighs. He nuzzled his head against her neck and soon she felt his hot tears and wet cheeks on her skin.

They held each other tight. "I got you, my love. It's okay. Shh, it's okay," she whispered in his ear as she rocked them both.

She shook her head, her vision blurred and she swallowed a sob. Ten years and it hurt as if it were yesterday. Afraid the pain would never leave, she sat there, trying to comfort the both of them. With every one of his little sobs, however, her chest tightened and her throat constricted further until she couldn't bear it anymore. Luckily, she saw Catalina close by. She stood on wobbly legs, lifted Teddy up in her arms and walked towards her lover.

Catalina spotted her and approached with furrowed brows. She took the boy from Andromeda's arms, put him down on the floor and clasped his hand. He snuggled up to her and buried his face in her robes while she stroked his hair.

"Why don't you sit down, love? You look pale." Catalina whispered and reached for her arm.

Andromeda sniffed and rubbed her face. "Watch him, please? I… I have to go… I… n- need to breathe." She balled hands, knuckles white from the pressure.

Catalina grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her out of the crowd into a quiet, shielded passage. "Let's get you home."

"No, I... Nymphadora…" she looked away, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

Catalina studied her for a moment then wiped Andromeda's tears with a handkerchief. "Do you want company?"

Andromeda shook her head but before walking away, pressed a kiss on Teddy's forehead.

"Nana, wait!" Teddy yelled.

As much as it hurt, she didn't turn determined steps she strode towards the Black Lake, apparating as soon as she passed the wards.

It was a short walk from where she landed, but it seemed to take hours. The ground was muddy from a recent storm, and the wind kept pushing her back - the elements were fighting her. And while Andromeda was thankful for the extra time to prepare, she wouldn't let them stop her.

The moment she was in front of Nymphadora's grave, she slammed down to her knees and screamed.

* * *

 **September 2009**

They had been lounging in the garden ever since lunch. Together, she, Cat, and the Potters had accompanied Teddy to Kings Cross Station for his first year at Hogwarts.

Andromeda drummed her fingers on the smooth, metal surface of the table in the garden, staring out at the darkening horizon. The chatter around her died as a small hawk owl landed on the backrest of an empty chair.

Ginny scooted closer to Andromeda. "We all know what's in that letter! I bet you he's a badger!"

Andromeda laughed as her heartbeat picked up pace. She couldn't help but recall Nymphadora's first day of school. The owl held out its leg and hooted disapprovingly as Andromeda hesitated. Harry reached out in her stead, helped the fidgeting bird, unfolding the parchment and handing it to her.

After another breath, she lifted it, her eyes narrowing to decipher the scrawl. She started to tear up a little as skimmed the letter, searching for little arrows or hidden messages like his mother used to do. However, this time there were none.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she reached the bottom. When Andromeda glanced up, she was greeted by several expectant faces. With a shaking hand, she lifted her glass of fizzy lemonade. "To Hufflepuff!" Despite her effort, her voice sounded strained.

"To Hufflepuff!" her guests echoed before cheering and clinking their glasses.

Suddenly, she felt the cool breeze of the autumn chill deep in her bones. A shiver ran down her spine, she slung her arms around her waist and closed her eyes imagining the warmth Teddy was surrounded by. For a moment she dared to think back to her own years at Hogwarts and the clandestine hours she had spent in the Hufflepuff common room and dormitory. The cosiness and solace of the badger's sett, paired with Ted's love, had banished the darkness and burden that came with being a Black, a Slytherin. Lost in the memories, she didn't return to the world until she felt something draped around her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she found Ted's yellow and black scarf wrapped around her and Catalina returning to her spot on the bench. She gave a weak smile, twirling the wool between her fingers, focus drifting slowly back to her guests.

"I'll teach him to become the best Seeker the badgers have ever had!" Harry exclaimed in a loud voice.

Andromeda smiled at the prospect of another small quidditch player and took another sip of the bubbly beverage. Another shiver ran down her spine and she wished the lemonade were a cup of tea.

A warm hand on her arm took her out of her musings. "What were you thinking about?" Catalina asked, the weight of her hand pressing comfortably down on her forearm.

Andromeda's smile widened. "Hufflepuffs. With their radiating warmth and big hearts." She leant closer to Catalina and tucked her head against her shoulder. "I can't believe he's at Hogwarts now. Where did the time go?"

Ginny sighed heavily. "It feels only yesterday that I'd've been able to hold him with one arm."

Harry nodded and draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "And now little Lily is already walking and talking."

Andromeda gave them a mellow smile and lifted her glass. "To our children!" She took a sip and only loud enough for Catalina to hear she added, "Wherever they may be."

* * *

 ** _Warnings for this chapter:_**

None


	5. 2010- 2019

**July 2010**

Teddy yelped when Nymphadora's broom bucked, nearly throwing him off. He clung desperately to the handle nearly forcing the broom into a dive in is haste to descend jump off. With a huff he sat down on the grass, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Come on Teddy," Harry offered his hand, but the boy only shook his head.

Andromeda was by Teddy's side in two strides, her old broom trailing behind her. She knelt down and brushed some of his shifting hair from his eyes. "You know, your Mum was afraid the first time she got on a broom as well. But, once she gave it a try she enjoyed flying more than anything." She gave him a smile. "Why don't you try my broom? It's gentler than hers."

"No. Your broom is old." He pushed out his lower lip, drawing out the last word. "It looks like it's ready to fall apart any moment."

Andromeda exhaled slowly and tried not to glare. No one got off scot-free insulting her beloved Sugarwing 300. Both daughter and husband had felt her wrath in that matter multiple times. However, the look on Teddy's face tugged at her heart.

So, instead of pulling him into a race around the garden, she gently moved the broom in the air next to him, wandlessly ordering it to stay put. With a single motion perfect from her first time child wrangling, she pulled Teddy up onto the broom while setting down behind him. "It may be terrifying in the beginning but I'm certain you'll enjoy it. Flying is in your blood."

She pushed them off the ground, her broom taking up pace as they lifted off. Teddy gasped. After a sharp curve to the left, the boy shrieked and turned around. He gripped the handle tighter and she pulled him closer.

They were flying steadily about five metres above the grass. The wind rushed through her hair and clothes, spurring her on. She beamed and steadily picked up pace and height, counting on Harry flying below to catch Teddy in case he panicked. After she had circled their garden a few times, Teddy finally began to relax. Carefully, she released him from her arms so he could take control.

It took a few tries for him to keep up the height and speed, but eventually, he managed. He looked back at her, the broom drifting a little as he let go of the handle.

"Look! I'm flying!"

"Good job, buddy!" The young wizard grinned up at his godson.

"Nana, can I try it alone now?"

Andromeda laughed and ruffled his hair. "Land us safely and sure."

* * *

 **March 2011**

Catalina ran her fingers up Andromeda's back in expert, steady movements - massaging the hardened and inflamed tissue with precision only possessed by healers. On a good day, the scar was barely noticeable but it had an annoying tendency to itch, hurt, and draw up wretched memories of decades past when things weren't going right.

Catalina positioned her elbow over Andromeda's shoulder blade, then brought it down. The older witch let out a whimper and tried to pull away as a wave of searing pain shot through her.

"Only a little longer, mi vida," Her voice was soft and lyrical. Andromeda took a breath, stilling herself to continue. It hurt, and tears sprung from her eyes, but once the sting gave way to a soothing, tingling warmth pouring from Catalina's fingertips, she'd be hard pressed not to say it wasn't worth it.

Catalina put her hand on Andromeda's lower back, leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her brow, after which she gave her a stern look. "It's going to need treatment. You should've said something - it's gotten worse."

Andromeda sighed. "I thought it would pass. It used to."

"Well, you're not in your forties anymore."

Andromeda chuckled before falling into silence for a few moments. "I had it treated, you know. The day after it happened but they couldn't do much."

Catalina nodded drawing her fingers along the scar, going from her right hip to just below her left shoulder blade. "You never told me about what happened."

Andromeda's eyes fluttered shut, and her stomach churned. She tried not to dwell on it, but often enough it would come to her mind unbidden, needing to be suppressed and hidden to be escaped, to vocalized and chatted about..

Catalina gave her a half smile, before laying down next to her and drawing her close. Slowly, she ran her hands through the soft, greying strands. With a flick of her wand, a blanket came across the room to bundle them up "You don't have to tell me."

Andromeda listened to her heartbeat and held her hand to her chest, enjoying the feel of her consent warmth and presence. It took some time to find her voice, but her being there helped. "It's- Hard to talk about, if that wasn't obvious, but I think you should know. I want you to know." She took a deep breath.

Catalina held her tighter.

"We were sleeping when they came. I was bound and my wand dangled between Rowle's fingers by the time I woke." She gritted her teeth. "They took Ted first, said they'd rather spill his mud- Rather spill his blood than mine."

"I don't know how long, but it was light outside when their _enervates_ stopped working." Her voice broke and she squeezed her eyes shut, pulling the younger witch closer.

Neither dared to speak as she collected herself. In a strained voice, she continued, "When they turned to me... Yaxley cast the first curse. A Cruciatus. I kept my mouth shut- Didn't even scream." She swallowed. "Eventually one of them got board hit me with a fir- With that curse."

She curled tighter against Catalina. The younger witch turned slightly and draped an arm around her and traced her fingers over her back.

Andromeda inhaled slowly. "I didn't see who did it and I don't know what it was. I only remember the sizzle of my burning skin, voices yelling and then darkness."

She sniffled and kept her face hidden.

Catalina stayed silent as she had gathered herself. Once her sobs faded Andromeda looked up to find matching tear tracks coating the younger woman's cheeks. It was instinct for the both of them to reach out and brush away the other's tears.

Catalina turned to her side. They held their gazes until Andromeda closed the distance. Andromeda tasted the saltiness on her lips as they held each other close.

* * *

 **June 2012**

Andromeda frowned as she watched Teddy approach. His pace was languid, lacking any of the bounce she would have expected for the summer break. Curious and frightened at the same time, she managed a smile as he came over.

Now taller than her, she had to stretch to kiss his cheek and - much to his dismay - ruffle his hair.

"Wotcher, Nana." He smiled back, but his words sounded strained.

She pulled him in tight."I've missed you. Let's go home, yeah?"

After a curt nod, he laced his fingers around her biceps and held on tight.

Andromeda looked at him for a moment, her brows furrowed, before she concentrated on her apparition.

She let out a breath once both were safe inside the living room. The moment his feet were steady on the ground, he dropped her arm as well as his trunk and marched towards the door.

Andromeda tsked. "Not so fast, young man. First, you're telling me what's wrong."

He stopped but didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he kept it on the framed photographs sitting on the sideboard.

After allowing him a moment to gather himself in which he silently observed the moving figures, she stood into his line of sight and reached for his hand. "Ted, please," she said in a hushed voice.

He put his wrist over his eyes and scowled. "I've had a hard time at school. They laugh at me because I... Well… uh..." He stopped and sheepishly ran his hand through his short, brown hair. "I'm having a hard time controlling my body."

After a moment of silence and uneasiness, she braced herself for her question. "And by body you mean…" She hoped she wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"Morphing, Nana. I'm talking about morphing." He turned bright red, before letting out a chuckle in relief.

"Thank Merlin." She fell back onto the couch, glad she was not going to have a repeat of that conversation. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you." His cheek coloured a beautiful shade of pink.

She raised an eyebrow and kept her gaze on him. "I'll nag you until you spit it out. Why not save us both some time?"

He matched her gaze for a minute before letting out a huff. "Fine. There's this- This… girl- Who I like." He searched his grandmother's gaze and held it. She shot him a smile and he went on. "We've Transfiguration together and whenever I see her, my stupid hair changes colour and my cheeks flare and- And it's so infuriating and I can't do anything about it." He buried his face in his hands and growled.

She rubbed his back and let out a chuckle. "Well, Ted, have you tried talking to her?"

"Nana! No!" She didn't think it was possible but his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

She shot him an innocent smile. "Well, call me old fashioned but back in my day, we actually talked to those we fancied."

He rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Well, _grand_ mother," he winked at her, "Things are different now. You can't just chat someone up!" He trailed off and frowning for a moment. "Did mum ever..."

The smirk slid off her face and she bit her lip. "No, not like that. She just... Lost the ability when she was sad." She neglected to mention the story of the fight between her and Remus.

He nodded solemnly, but a smile formed as a devilish twinkle appeared in his eye. "Maybe I should write her a letter. You know, old-fashioned and stuff."

She snorted and ruffled his hair. "Maybe you should."

* * *

 **February 2013**

Andromeda loathed shopping in Diagon Alley, it was always packed. If she got shoved out of the way one more time, she wouldn't be responsible for the hexes she released upon the poor fool.

With a speed only granted to the annoyed, she made her way to what was thankfully her last stop - Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

It took all of her supreme patience gained from raising a child to stay her wand when yet another wizard bumped into her. Shaking her head she muttered to herself. "Perhaps I ought to add a calming draught to the list."

The apothecary was already in sight when she had a little boy run past her, bag of sweets clasped firmly in his hand and platinum blond hair swaying in the wind. Instinctively she swung around only to find herself standing face to face with Narcissa, the boy half hidden behind her skirt.

"Could this day get any bloody worse!" She turned back around and was about to stalk off, but was stalled by a hand on her arm. First, she wanted to wriggle free, but her sister had a surprisingly strong hand. With disdain, she swung around a smug smile already on her lips.

"Madam Malfoy," she gave a sickly sweet smile, "What a pleasure meeting you here." She suppressed a glare as Narcissa didn't so much as flinch at her fake smile and haughty tone.

"It's been a long time, Andromeda." Her sister radiated sincerity.

Andromeda huffed and crossed her arms with an eye roll thrown in for good measure. "Not quite long enough if you ask me."

Narcissa studied her for a moment, pale blue eyes never leaving hers. "Could we have tea? I'd like you to meet my grandson - Scorpius." The blonde ran her long fingers through the little boy's hair. He was still hidden behind her robes, only sheepishly glancing at his great-aunt from time to time.

The excited smile and wide eyes the boy sported were nearly enough to make Andromeda agree. Nearly.

"No, thank you. I'd much rather go back to my empty house."

"Meda, please. Give me a chance. Give us a chance." Her sister reached out to grab her again but Andromeda stepped away, shaking her head.

She apparated home without another word. Stumbling towards her front door, the tears started to fall. The moment the door clicked shut behind her, she fell to her knees, her face in her hands. It hurt, but she couldn't give her another chance, not after everything.

* * *

 **April 2014**

Andromeda gave the shiny blue tabby cat that had jumped onto her desk a curious look. It started back a few moments, only speaking just as she was about to ask what it wanted.

"Your presence is requested at Hogwarts immediately. Mr Lupin's had an accident during Defence class."

She felt the blood drain from her face dropping her pen on the floor and tumbling her chair in the rush to stand.

Dashing towards the fireplace, her hands trembled when she reached for the floo powder. Half a scoop washed out from between her knuckles as she struggled to manage a hasty, "Hogwarts, Hospital wing!"

Seconds later, she tumbled out of the green flames and into Madam Pomfrey's domain, nearly crashing to the ground. Without brushing the soot off she ran towards the heavy wooden doors and pushed them open.

"You can't just barge in here!"

Poppy shot her a look, which she promptly ignored, eyes already drawn on the slender boy with mousy brown hair.

"Teddy!"

His face was ashen and his forehead slick with sweat. She wiped his face with her sleeve and then checked his pulse with two fingers against his throat.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her own pulse while counting his. When she was reassured his heart beats steadily, she exhaled and pushed herself up from the floor.

"Oh, my love what happened?" With trembling fingers she removed the bandage that was tightly slung around his ribcage and chest. Gasping at the ugly green wound, she reached for her wand, the spell ready on her lips.

A firm hand pushed down her wand but she kept it in between her fingers.

"I already cast it, Andromeda."

Andromeda blinked, turned around and faced the elder healer. "I… I'm sorry."

The healer guided Andromeda towards the heavy leather chair beside Teddy's bed and pushed her down on it. She immediately reached for her grandson's cool hand.

"He took quite the blow. His classmate was mumbling, and ended up miscasting the spell." She swallowed, gripping his hand tighter. "But he's a strong one. His vitals are brilliant and he's healing quickly. He'll be up and about in no time."

"Thank you," Andromeda whispered.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a light pat on the shoulder, before moving to give them privacy.

Slowly the shock was wearing off and Andromeda's eyes began to water. After a shuddering breath, she levitated the chair so that it faced the bed then put her arms on his bed and lay down her head.

She felt like she waited hours for him to stir, though she was later told it was only one. With his first movement, she sat up bolt right and brushed some sweat and hair off his forehead.

"Nana?" His voice was hoarse and weak.

"I'm here, my love. It'll be fine." She stroked his cheek.

A smile tugged at his lips and he opened one eye forming a mad grin. "You should've seen it, nana. It was brilliant!"

Trying and failing to stifle her mirth, Andromeda reached for his hand again and laughed until she cried.

* * *

 **January 2015**

There was a crash and some colourful language followed by the pounding of feet approaching their bedroom door.

"Teddy's home," Catalina spoke without lifting her gaze at her paperwork, sporting a poorly concealed wry smile.

Andromeda dragged herself upright, sleepily cast _Tempus_ and rolled her eyes before letting her head fall back into the cushions. "I don't even want-"

"Nana, Kitty. Are you decent?" Teddy spoke from the hallway.

Andromeda almost heard the cheeky grin he was sporting, put on her dressing gown and walked towards the door. When she was about to touch the handle, Catalina interrupted her.

"Wait a second," she whispered. An even bigger smirk on her lips. "Shit, love! Get off me and hand me my clothes!" she yelled.

Andromeda shook her head and whispered. "You're worse than him!"

They heard a gasp from outside the door and covered their mouths.

"I… uhm... Nana, I-"

Andromeda opened the door to release him from his misery. His face was such a beautiful shade of crimson, both couldn't help but bellow with laughter.

"Hello, my dear." She smiled at her grandson.

He pouted, but couldn't hide the light twitch of lip. "You're disgusting. Both of you. I'm your child!"

"Poor dear," Catalina spoke from behind Andromeda. "But maybe it wouldn't be an issue if you didn't saunter in here at such an ungodly hour!"

"Such an ungodly hour," he repeated in a mocking tone and laughed.

"That's enough." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "What have you been doing that you're coming home at one in the morning?"

He rolled his eyes, walked past them towards their bed, and flopped down onto their mattress. "I went through a lot of trouble today. All because of a girl."

Catalina threw her hands up in the air and Andromeda gave him an exasperated look. "And this needs to be discussed now? In the middle of the bloody night?"

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't get it off my chest."

His pout had stopped working the day Catalina had stepped into their lives and despite his effort, she was having none of it.

"Do I want to hear it?" she snapped.

"You want to." A grin spread on his face and he flicked his wand. " _Accio_ package!"

"Edward! Contrary to your belief, you're not of age!" One day - and she was sure of it- she'd find aurors on her doorstep because of him.

She was rubbing her temples as a small, golden parcel zoomed through the door.

He snatched it from the air, grinning as he presented it to her. "Happy birthday, Nana!"

She looked at it, dumbfounded, and just blinked up at him for a few seconds. She then let her smile show and shook her head. "You're insufferable!"

Carefully, she unwrapped the parcel to discover a locket hidden away in the paper - similar to the one Nymphadora had worn. When she opened it, it held a picture of Catalina and Teddy.

He embraced her tightly and whispered in her hair, "I love you, Nana."

At a loss for words, she just squeezed him harder, her grown-up little boy.

* * *

 **December 2016**

Andromeda groaned, shooting a glare at the poster.

" _Evanesco_!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Just like the past ten times, the Weird Sisters were still staring back at her.

Sighing, she stepped down from the ladder and decided to tackle the poster last. She shot the poster a look before waving her wand to levitate the last of the nearby boxes. Leaving the room, the wall of floating cardboard whacked into Teddy.

After taking a moment to assure he wasn't seriously hurt, she let out a huff. "Serves you right!"

"Nana…"

"Shush!

Before you leave this house you'll get rid of that bloody poster!" She stabbed her wand into the soft flesh below his collarbone.

He rolled his eyes as a grin spread from cheek to cheek. He aimed his wand at the poster and whispered, " _Evanesco_!"

The poster peeled away slowly and, almost comically, tumbled to the floor. Myron Wagtail laughed and flipped Andromeda off.

She glared at the singer. "Are you bloody serious?" And slammed her foot on his face before turning to Teddy, an innocent smile on her lips. She dropped the levitation charm and point to the boxes.

"You're not going to make me…"

She smiled even wider, before taking a seat on the bed. "Oh, but I am."

Groaning, he picked up the first box and started lugging it to his best mate's car. After a few minutes of watching him struggle, Andromeda took pity on him an helped to carry out the last of the boxes.

They looked at each other.

"So…" She swallowed.

"So. I guess it's time to leave."

She bit her lip. "I'll miss you, you know. It'll be strange without you."

"Ah- Nana, I'll miss you too." He smiled. "But think about the bright side, with me gone, you'll have a lot less cleaning to do."

She tried to grin back, but it was forced; he pulled her into a tight hug, only to be crushed as she returned it..

"Can't breathe!"

She drew back, shaking her head. "Don't be a stranger!"

He nodded. "Promise."

Once the car had disappeared around the corner, she stepped back into the house. It was eerily quiet. A sound, she now realised, she actually liked.

With a mellow smile on her lips, she accioed over the bottle of Muggle Scotch that had been sitting in her cabinet for almost four decades. Ted had bought it as a graduation gift. Too afraid to squander it, she hadn't touched it.

She cautiously uncorked it, poured it into a tumbler, no ice, and let it sit for a moment. Then she carried it upstairs and put it down on the smooth wood of her vanity. For a few moments, she just sat there, taking it all in.

"You've done it. You've raised him." She toasted her reflection and took a sip, letting the amber liquid roll over her tongue.

The delicious burning sensation warmed her from the inside. Enjoying the quietness and serenity of the moment, she sighed contently and leant back into the cushions.

* * *

 **April 2017**

"Aunt." A young man stood, breaking his vigil to greet them. The dark shadows underneath his eyes contrasted his impeccably kept blond hair and suit. "I'm glad you came."

Her eyes snapped up to his - they were the same shade as his mother's. She took a breath before shaking his hand. "Draco. Thank you for calling me."

Draco inhaled soundly. "Well, mum… she's had a rough night. They don't know how… how long..." He closed his eyes, taking another breath.

Tears welled up in Andromeda's eyes and she gathered him in her arms. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Upon releasing him, he wiped his tears and grabbed her hands. "You should see her now."

Andromeda blinked slowly and nodded. Head bowed, she reached for the handle.

The door shut behind her and Andromeda froze. Narcissa looked small and weak, almost swallowed by the blankets draped over her, while her breathing was laboured and skin pale. She looked like death. With a hammering heart she sat down on the edge of her bed and laced her fingers in between her sister's. "You can't be dying." She wiped the first tear and took a shuddering breath. "It's not right. You're my baby sister."

"Meda."

Andromeda flinched. Narcissa's voice sounded as weak as she seemed.

"You came."

"I did."

Finally, Narcissa opened her eyes. There was no sharpness, only glazed over pools of pale blue.

"I've missed you," Narcissa croaked up and coughed.

Andromeda fastened her grip on her hand. "I've missed you too." She wiped the tears with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Andie."

"No, you don't need to apologise."

"I've so many regrets but the biggest one is letting you go."

Andromeda brushed her cheek. "You were a child, there was nothing you could've done."

Narcissa sighed. "The life you chose. Did it make you happy?"

Despite her clenched stomach, Andromeda smiled and nodded. "Very much so."

Narcissa's pale lips tugged upwards. "I'm glad."

They sat in silence, holding each other's hands until Narcissa's eyes started to fall shut. "I'm so tired, Meda."

Andromeda swallowed hard and repressed the sob. "I know. Sleep now, it's going to be okay," she whispered with a shaking voice, her hand stroking through dull, greying blond hair.

Slowly, Narcissa drifted off.

Leaning against the headboard, Andromeda let the tears fall freely. Losing Narcissa hurt more than she had expected. Not to mention the regret. She could have come sooner - had more time. It was her own fault.

When Draco entered a few moments later, she smoothed out her robes and approached him. "Thank you for… Thank you. Perhaps, we should stay in contact." He nodded. After a moment, she gave him a hug and left the room.

* * *

 **February 2018**

When Andromeda opened the door she was surprised to find Teddy standing there.

"Everything alright, dear?" She took in his ragged appearance and glanced over his shoulder. "Why did you drive all the way here- at this hour?"

Teddy shrugged. "I was too nervous to apparate and we're out of floo powder."

Andromeda nodded and quickly ushered him inside. After making sure he was settled on the couch, she ducked into the kitchen. She returned with two mugs of sickeningly sweet hot chocolate, passing him one before setting down on the coffee table, eyeing him suspiciously.

Neither spoke, instead playing with their mugs.

After a few minutes of silence, the wizard took another two sips before breaking it. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about for... Well, for a while now."

Nodding, Andromeda held onto her cup a little tighter.

"Vic will be done with Hogwarts this summer and I have only half a year of training left."

Andromeda nodded, then swallowed. She liked Victoire, they often spent time together at family gatherings and exchanged the occasional letter. She didn't think he would - not so soon anyway.

Their eyes met, and he took a deep.

"I want to marry her."

She nearly dropped her mug. She'd suspected he might want to propose a few years down the line, but not, well, any time soon.

Once the realisation had hit her, she flopped down on the couch next to him and clasped at his hands. Her little baby boy, getting married.

"Teddy," she managed before her voice broke.

He squeezed her hands. "I thought that maybe I could have your engagement ring to ask her."

Her smile widened. With her sleeve, Andromeda dabbed at her eyes and nodded. She ran her fingers along the thin silver chain around her neck.

His eyes widened. "I thought it was just the locket." He bent closer and in a whisper he added, "You've been wearing them all those years..."

He looked up just in time to catch the sad smile that ghosted over her lips.

She sighed. "I've worn them ever since- Ever since he had to leave."

He nodded and looked down on his hands. She gave them a squeeze before looking at the rings again. For a moment, they were her sole focus, but then, with a deep breath, she reached for the clasp and took off the ring Ted had proposed to her with. Before she passed it to him, she drew her finger along its smooth surface and let out a sigh. Once it was safe in his palm, she wrapped his fingers around it and kept her hand there.

"I'm sure it'll bring you as much happiness as it brought me." Tears welled up and she took a calming breath.

"It will," he said and shot her a smile.

They tightly embraced each other and he whispered into her hair, "I'll ask her tomorrow at Hogsmeade. I'm so bloody nervous."

Andromeda chuckled. "You've nothing to worry, Ted. She's head over heels for you."

* * *

 **November 2019**

Andromeda set the squirming toddler down to the floor watching as she crawled towards the teddy bear as fast as she could.

Unlike her father, the girl was no Metamorphmagus - it was unsettling in a curious kind of way. She wasn't sure if it was that after rearing two energetic tots with ever-changing appearances it was odd to see a child so static, or the fact that her family's heritage still shines through despite being two generations removed.

After spending a few minutes with the bear, the toddler decided something more active was needed, and grabbed on to the nearby toy box to help pull herself up. On unsteady, chubby legs she managed to stand, flashing a bright toothy grin.

Andromeda offered her hand and the girl grabbed it tight after a brief hesitation. Despite decades of child-rearing, she was still surprised by the force of the tiny fingers wrapped around her index finger. They only managed a few clumsy steps before the door opened and the baby fell on her nappy-clad bum with a squeak.

Teddy smiled at the pair, his brown hair turning a brilliant turquoise at the sight. He knelt down and held out his hands for the little one. "Did you give Nana a run for her money, dear?".

Across from them, Andromeda sat down and crossed her legs beneath her. "Mmh, Nana managed today, but she is getting older while Estelle is getting faster each day." She ruffled the dirty blond hair of her girl crawled back over to her grandmother and tugged at the older witches wand. Shaking her head, Andromeda sent her favourite flock of coloured birds about the room with a flick.

Both adults watched quietly as she chased the creatures and shrieking and laughing when she managed to catch one and it dissolved into bursts of sparkles.

"I wish mum and dad could see her."

Andromeda nodded. "They'd adore her, spoil her rotten like any decent grandparents." She ignored the bitter taste that followed each time she pictured her darling daughter as a doting grandmother.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "They'd be proud of you." Her voice was quiet and her eyes misty.

"I'm happy, Nana."

"G-Good."

He heaved Estelle into his arms and kissed her hair. The smile that followed warmed Andromeda's heart.

Sometimes the past hurt and sometimes she felt she was alone, and she wanted to cry. But it was moments like these that made her feel right in the world.

After a deep breath, she focused on Estelle. "Why don't we go fetch mummy from work, hmm?" she asked. A toothy grin showed in agreement.

Andromeda smiled.


End file.
